


Star-addled, Star-bright

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Queen Prompts [29]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Moving In Together, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Late night conversations are the perfect time to move your relationship to the next step. At least Brian and Roger think so.





	1. Moving

**Author's Note:**

> Author apparently writes parallel scenes well. Another prompt post.

Roger blinks awake. His back feels cold, frowning he rolls over to see that he’s alone in the bed. There’s no sound of music or water, and it’s still dark. He stands and wraps the duvet around his shoulders and walks through the quiet house to the fire escape.

The uneven metal presses into his feet uncomfortably as he climbs the ladder. He climbs onto the roof, and sure enough, he spots the man he was looking for. Quietly he wanders to stand next to him. Brian’s eyes are trained dark sky above. Roger squints but it doesn’t look any different than it did every other night.

He must’ve made a noise because Brian’s shoulder’s jump slightly. Roger melts at the warm smile offered.

“Why are you up so late?”

Roger presses against Brian’s side, “I should be asking you that. The bed was cold.”

Brian wraps an arm around his shoulders and pulls him closer. Roger leans into the warmth and wraps one arm around Brian’s waist. He still holds the duvet tightly around him.

“Sorry,” Brian whispers against the crown of his head, “my mind was just busy tonight.”

“Mm,” Roger closes his eyes, “what were you thinking about?”

“Everything. Nothing.”

Roger opens one eye; Brian’s gaze focuses on the London skyline.  His fingers are playing silent chords, and the sky is suspiciously dark.

“That’s a lot, but why are you out here?”

They both have dealt with Brian’s sleepless nights. More than once Roger has woken up to Brian playing with his hair while his mind is somewhere else. It’s rare that he gets up and leaves.

“I was restless. Didn’t want to wake you.”

“You can,” Roger mumbles, “would rather that than waking up alone.”

Another kiss is placed to his temple, “sorry, love.”

Roger wiggles his way so that he’s fully embraced by Brian. It’s warmer here, and he relaxes. Brian’s hands go around his waist. He hides a smile but fails when Brian rests his chin on top of his head.

They sway in place for several minutes. Roger getting lulled to sleep. He wonders what answers Brian is finding in the stars. The hands tighten and it wakes him slightly.

“Hmm.”

“You should go back to bed,” Brian whispers.

“If you’re coming.”

“I don’t think I can go back to sleep.”

“Doesn’t mean you can’t cuddle me.”

Brian chuckles and it vibrates his entire chest. Roger feels himself being turned around, and he does so reluctantly. The cold is biting at his face and feet. He really does want to go back into their (Brian’s) bed.

“You’re so beautiful.”

Roger glances up. Brian looks surprised that he said the words, but then his eyes soften. The low-light makes it so that Roger can _just_ make out Brian’s features, not that he couldn’t trace them with his eyes closed. He’s sure there’s no more light on his face.

“So are you.”

Brian tugs the duvet so that it covers his head. Roger giggles at the silliness.

“So, what were you _really_ thinking about?”

“Ah, so you didn’t buy my excuse.”

“Nope, I know you better than that,” Roger rises onto his toes to press a kiss on the corner of Brian’s mouth.

Brian tilts his head and they share a chaste kiss. Roger lowers and smiles. It’s odd, how he could never picture himself being happy with such a pointless kiss. He feels arms go around his waist again, as though Brian didn’t want to be separated from him.

“I guess,” Brian sighs, and his eyes are towards the sky again, “I was looking for a sign.”

“For what?”

“Doesn’t matter, because I know what I want.”

Roger rolls his eyes, it’s too late for Brian’s way of thinking, “Briiii.”

“Do you want to move in together?”

His head whips up, “what?”

“As in you moving in with me, or I with you, or we could look for our own place. We could probably come up with the money somehow.”

Roger blinks.

“Of course, we don’t have too, but I just thought,” Brian shrugs.

“Your flat is decent enough for now,” Roger answers.

“Maybe when we’re in a better place with the band we- wait.”

Roger laughs.

“Did you, are you. Can we?”

“Oops, I broke Brian May,” Roger presses his head over Brian’s heart.

He feels another kiss on the top of his head.

“I like your bed better.”

“Its smaller than yours.”

“Which means its perfect size for cuddling, which I think we should get back too.”

“Of course, love.”

Roger secures the duvet and tugs Brian back over to the fire escape.

“Please give me the blanket, I don’t want you tripping over it on the way down.”

He huffs but hands it over with a shiver. Roger climbs down quickly and back into their apartment, which has chilled due to him leaving the window open. Brian tosses the blanket down and joins him only a few seconds later.

Roger wastes no time in going back to (their!) bed while Brian makes sure all the windows and doors are locked. A few minutes later Brian enters the bedroom. He climbs in behind Roger. The duvet is pulled over them and Roger is plastered to Brian side. He’s still grinning.

“And here I thought I was going to have to beg for a yes.”

“I won’t say no to you begging,” Roger replies, “but I do love you. I love the idea of seeing you every day.”

“You already do.”

Roger smacks him lightly, “you know what I mean.”

“Yeah,” Brian says softly, “you being the first and last person I see every day. It sounds wonderful.”

He curls up and his eyes start dropping. Beneath his head, he can feel Brian’s breathing start to even out.

Wonderful indeed.


	2. Staying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parallelism y'all.

Sleep usually comes easy to him, especially since Brian is back from the states so now Roger isn’t alone. It’s his thoughts that are keeping him pacing in the living room.

Buying _it_ seemed like a good idea. He missed Brian, they’ve been together edging on ten years. The sentiment rather than the legality is what he means. Asking, or planning is driving him mad.

A floorboard creaks. Roger turns. There are several gravity-defying curls and a blanket cape. He finds Brian breathtaking.

“Why are you up so late?” Brian mumbles and shuffles forward, “mm, why aren’t you awake and in bed?”

“Too restless. Didn’t want to wake you.”

“Been away for two weeks, want to be with you.”

Roger smiles, “we have all of tomorrow.”

“Not enough. Never enough.”

Brian leans forward and wraps one arm around his waist. The duvet drapes over them. It’s too dark for him to see anything but his nerves fade with the familiar scent.

“Our own little world?”

“No, a bed. ‘m tired.”

He laughs, “are you going to sleep standing up?”

“Are you going to be awake for much longer?”

“Maybe.”

Brian whines.

“You can go to bed.”

“You aren’t there and you’re anxious about something.”

“Noticed that?”

“You can hide it, just not from me.”

Roger leans back, “would you marry me?”

“If it was legal?” Brian hums, “in a heartbeat.”

He rolls his eyes, despite the electricity sinking into his skin.

“Is that a yes or a no?”

It’s starting to get sleep-warm under the blanket.

“What?”

“I’m aware we can’t marry legally, but I’d still like to know or think that we could.”

“Roger, are you asking me what I think you are?”

“Depends on what you think I’m asking you, I thought it was pretty obvious.”

“You’re asking to marry me,” Brian’s voice is small.

“Seems that way.”

Brian spins him around and he grins at Brian’s surprised face. They stare at each other for a couple of seconds then Brian bends down to kiss him. The blanket slips off them. Roger shivers at the chill.

“Sill, not an answer,” he says.

“It’s a yes.”

Roger breathes out a sigh of relief, and he raises up to kiss Brian on the lips.

“Do I get a ring?”

“Yeah. I had a partial plan. So it’s at Freddie’s.

“And he didn’t immediately tell anyone?”

“Freddie can keep a secret,” Roger scolds, “but he doesn’t know I left it there.”

They both know Freddie would have been too excited for them to not blab it to anyone who would listen and wouldn’t ruin Queen.

“I see.”

“You’d just find it if I left it here. You always find out when I bring new things home.”

“The kit wasn’t exactly small.”

“What about your Christmas gift last year?”

Roger still doesn’t understand why Brian needed to get into the rafters of their garage when they hadn’t ever been up there in the time they own the house.

“Why are you teasing me right after we get engaged?”

“Because now there aren’t any takebacks.”

Brian snorts, “I lost the receipt ages ago.”

“That sort of makes me sound like a prostitute,” Roger wrinkles his nose.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.”

“I know.” He does because if there is one thing that he doesn’t like being reminded of is his past sexual history. He’s lucky to have found Brian. 

“Can we go to bed now?”

“I guess.”

Brian pulls him towards their bedroom. Roger goes willingly, and can’t wait to feel the cold of a ring against his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> As always leave your thoughts and comments below. Or come talk to me on tumblr.


End file.
